1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to precision machines, and particularly a precision machine utilizing an imaging system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, prior to machining a workpiece using a precision machine having a tool such as for cutting, grinding, milling, carving, or other, a distance between the workpiece and the tool need to be monitored to prevent damage to the tool and the workpiece. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a machine utilizing an imaging system for imaging the workpiece and the tool.